Restrained: Salacious Bindings
by Ravaging Desire
Summary: A promising ritual to seek enlightenment and blessings went horribly wrong when the high priestess Elise, revealed her malice intentions to her trapped, loyal followers. All of them were annihilated except one, a meek and ravishing maiden. With a new desire to be fulfilled, the lustful Spider descended onto her prey with a seductive lick on the lips… (Rated for M, Yuri and BDSM)
1. Chapter 1

OC's POV

There I found myself staring at the dilapidated shrine wide-eyed, with my mouth hung agape. I was sitting root to the ground, trembling as ice continued to chill my spine nastily. Horribly. The feeble materials from my jacket and underclothes aren't helping from the suspended cold either. The building was sinister looking with its eerie environment- piles of dust and cobwebs filled the room, half-broken windows fanning in and out from the stormy winds outside. Series of blaring red lights continued to shine and glow on the tattered ceilings of the "so called shrine". I whizzed my head around the room, searching for presence of other villagers who came to the shrine with us. It was dead quiet. Nobody's there. Alone. I was alone.

I could hear foreign sounds buzzing about the dark corners of the building, those that would make one grit their teeth in chagrin. The sound got louder by the minute, my mind doing its best to convince me that it will go away if I made an endeavour. Completely dissuaded from my plan, I shut my ears with my hands as firm as I could, my eyes locked within their eyelids, all of these in attempt to focus and forget every part of negative experience that was shoving through me right now.

It could be a total fluke or wish came true, as the smattering of nightmarish noises abruptly came to a standstill. I finally opened my eyes and freed my ears from my hands, head poking around to make sure that my confused senses weren't playing tricks on me. Relieved that the room began to quiet again, I heaved a short sigh of relief before gradually turning into a troubled and glum face as I began to recollect the things that happened so far…

* * *

The village where l had lived in was poor and impoverished of modern infrastructure, but the fact that we were able to survive on our own was based on primary farming alone, was something that we should be proud of. In the early spring and summer of every year, we were able to reap and enjoy the abundance of food we have grown, and then scrimping and saving just enough for the winter.

However, luck was short lived. We were plunged by a sudden series of droughts and floods, causing a huge shortage of rations that should have last for a winter. Famine and strange diseases began to mercilessly surge our poor tiny village, driving us mad one time after another. Filled with frustration and despair, many of us travelled far in search for help, many failed, many never returned. Then one odd day, the son of the local chief ecstatically had reported that there was a small shrine unexplored at the back of the mountain. A strangely erected but elegant looking statue was seen in the middle of the the shrine, the golden coloured stone was carved in a form of an enchanting spider fairy. It was aesthetically pleasing to our eyes, not that it was our main concern of course.

Initially the majority of us ignored the statue and carried on living our miserable lives, but villagers one after another piled up to the local chief and have claimed that the statue actually answered their prayers. Their sons and daughters recuperated from illness in an insane speed, which the local doctors have no idea how it was done. And subsequently the few days after that, the droughts and floods have become lesser issues to us. We now experienced lesser calamities than before, and the soil began to become more fertile. To show our gratitude towards the merciful heaven, we all rushed our way to the mountain shrine and revered the statue as god. It was only the moment when we have stepped into the shrine, unknowingly surprised to us, a mysterious note naturally placed on a side bench.

" _I am pleased and relieved that your village is now spared from natural disasters and strange diseases. If you want to seek further blessing and enlightenment from us, feel free to visit anytime on the coast of Shadow Isles, located at the southeast part of Bilgewater. It is auspicious to travel there by boat, under the inky skies and moonless nights."_

 _-Priestess Elise, Protector of the Spider Deity_

Obviously, the note was considered to be deceptive and suspicious in the eyes of average sounded minds. But unfortunately for us, the tremendous pressure and suffering we have endured for several months was lifted off right after we got to say our prayers to the shrine on the mountain. Coincidence? The villagers disagreed. Most of us were already hot on the topic, discussing on when was the best occasion for a visit into the coast of Shadow Isles. And in the end, we have all agreed that we would dispatch our most physically fit as bodyguards and protectors, along with those who had the strongest will and needs to seek enlightenment from the spider deity.

That uncertain evening came. I volunteered myself to explore the coast of Shadow Isles, alongside with the group of fellow villagers boarding the boat. Most of them were parents, young and old. All of them had a common goal: to seek blessing and wished for eternal healthiness in their children. Many may asked why I would go on a dangerous trip like that, especially to a place we have never seen before. Well, I only knew I have no parents when I attained the age to learn walking and running. I have neither relatives nor any close friends. Raised by a kind farmer whom had sadly died years ago, I had begun to earn my keep as a dishwasher, before progressing to a delivery girl, conveying post letters and basic food necessities across the village.

"Hey Abby, are you sure on tagging along with us? The trip might be uncertain and dangerous?"

I snapped my mind back to reality, looking at the chief villager's son was who talking to me.

"Er… Yes. I am coming along. I am keen on joining everybody to seek blessings from the deity, and hopefully through our most sincere prayers, our whole village will be bestowed with bountiful supplies and prosperity."

"Well I am sure the deity will grant us our wishes, upon seeing your adorable face." The ruff looking man cackled, oblivious to the reddening blushes forming on my cheeks. "Well let's not waste any more time, we shall move on now."

Nodding my head in agreement, I treaded on the muddy floor properly and climbed onto the small boat. The dozen of us began to waive our hands endlessly to the majority of the inhabitants, rowing our boat away from the mainland till the villagers became nothing but tiny dots through our naked eyes. Brushing my unkempt hair from the chilling wind, I tugged them under my ears with a smile on my face. The trip will be fruitful and beneficial to our whole village! Totally looking forward for it!

How silly I had made that thought. How wrong I was…

* * *

And here we were, the exchange of our horrified glances as we found ourselves swallowed up in the hands of the terrorizing shrine. It was a total churn to our stomachs when we got there, darkness completely devoured our pathetic torches. The only thing we did there was bundled ourselves tightly, and then slowly treaded our way back to the exit.

With my vision blurred to zero, I fumbled my hands on the door that we have entered through earlier, only to find my fingers sliding on a rather smooth wall. There was no door knob. That's impossible, we have just came through that opening minutes ago. Why wasn't there gaps nor keyholes at the seemingly door I was planting my head too? Stupefied, I craned my neck and glimpsed around all four corners of the room, looking for even a thin source of light that could be sufficed enough to get my bearings straight. However, in the vast emptiness and profound tenebrosity, not even a ray of moonlight managed to shine its way into the wall cracks.

By then, the atmosphere within our group completely hit rock bottom, the room so dead quiet that even I could hear someone biting their nails in aghast. It was only few seconds later where the son of the village head finally made a statement.

"You know what, guys?" He exclaimed as he slammed his left hand with his right fist. "I think we should carry on walking ahead. Maybe the gods above are testing our sincerity, or testing whether our souls are pure the moment we stepped into this holy place."

A round of commotions and heightened breathing indicated that the rest of us completely agreed with his words and off a sudden, the mood within our group lightened up and we began to progress our way deeper into the dark abyss.

A sudden beam of light blinded our eyes as we stepped into what we concluded was a musical theatre of sort. I was about to shield my eyes with my hands from the intense brightness when a sudden euphoric sensation surged my brain, causing me to instantly fell onto the cold hard floor. By the time I knew what was happening around me, darkness soon eluded into my vision as I was rendered unconscious…

* * *

I sat up straight, letting the obscured memories quickly flipped through my brain like a photo album, flashing in and out till I started to get weary. Banishing the thoughts away from my mind, I staggered my feet as I struggled to stand up, only to find myself grimacing from the scrapped knees I have mysteriously received, probably the sudden fall I had before I whisked my way into oblivion.

Brushing away the dirt from my shirt and track pants, I mustered my courage in an attempt to stand up again and looked for the missing villagers. Just as I was about to pack and go, subtle footsteps and the faint sounds of screams echoed into my eardrums, and once again, I found myself clumsily fell into the exact spot, this time it was my butt that took the most damage. There was no time to wince at my pain as I croaked my head left and right, frantically looking for the sounds that was creeping along with the horrific ambiance of this abandoned room.

A silhouette soon stepped into my vision, standing elegantly as he or she was studying the action I was doing seconds ago. A bemuse thought almost swept across my face when the figure started to strut towards me, the legs were long and slender. The arms were swinging in an orderly fashion, in conjunction with the swaying of the hips. All the new information started to piece together in my brain, and I concluded that the identity of that mysterious figure walking towards me was a slim lady.

I opened my mouth, struggled to let words out of my mouth as I was relieved to see a fellow villager or perhaps, a strange passer-by in the same place as me. I managed to ecstatically shout and signalled the lady for help, but the figure continued to stride like nothing had happened in the past few hours.

A puzzled thought continued to flag in my mind until she decreased our distances to a mere ten steps apart, it was then my eyes widen in trepidation and mouth hung agape as I witnessed something horrific: six sticks no, six mutant legs emerging from the back of her body, springing to life. She outstretched her hands towards me and for once, I could see the slick and sharpened claws sprouting out of her demonic hands.

No proper words could describe how I felt as my mind became haywire and stomach jammed. The only thing I knew was that I summoned all the energy within me and screamed at the top of my lungs. I screamed till the figure went into a sudden and surprised halt. I screamed till my throat went hoarse, my body chilled to the bone. I screamed till the feminine figure exposed herself and lurched towards me…


	2. Chapter 2

Restrained: Salacious Bindings Part 2

Elise's POV

Ah… I let out a moan of satisfaction as I devoured the last remaining body in the occult room. The room was filled with blood, no, better put it as juice oozing all over the place as I tore about the tendered flesh and began to wolf down the contents. I slowly unspun the silky webs from my "handicrafts", tossing away the bones and possessions of my victims to my trusted spiderlings, as they all gathered and disposed the evidence in an instant. I slowly stepped up and sat on my throne full of webs comfortably with legs crossed, licking my fingers while an accidental burp was emanated from my mouth. I immediately cackled at my earlier feat, silly but worked as perfectly as I expected.

For many months, I had not been able to have a decent meal on my own. I wandered aimlessly through the thick, wild jungle of the Isles, scrapping on pathetic insects and filthy tree barks. Truly an intolerable suffering for me. However this time Lady Smile seemed to smile on me. A rare opportunity that allowed me to receive as much as a dozen, juicy preys served on a silver platter. Ah, I wondered could there be another opportunity to feast like this? Nah, most likely the villagers will be notified and I have to seek another method somehow.

Humph. Those villagers were so gullible. Despite all those scribbles and dubious words I have written on the note, many of them still took the bait. Just a small extract of my raw magic would suffice their so called desires, healing and mind-controlling were no foreign skills to me. They all thought that the sudden recuperation of their off-springs and the gradually fertile soils was done by the actions of god.

All I need is to lure a bunch of desperate explorers into the mountain when the shrine was built, making them pray in front of my statue, in then subsequently casted a healing spell into the whole village. Through my cunning clairvoyance, I immediately knew that they will be ecstatically happy all over the miracle and would then visited the shrine again, this time to express their gratitude. Being one step forward this time, I anticipated by placing a note to indicate my real whereabouts.

And true enough, a dozen of them flogged their way into the coast of the Shadow Isles in just less than a week. Braving against the cold winds and thunderstorms, climbing the perilous steps into the cave of doom, all to visit the good oh Samaritan me. Ha! I even set up an illusion trick to frighten them, just a simple entertainment for me to enjoy before I placed my fork and knife on the table. One of them, I believed to be the leader of the team, even raised their morale and brought further into my pit. Thanks to that dimwit, not a single one of them has escaped from my claws.

I continued to gloat for a minute or two, wondering what sort of activity I should do after taking on such a huge breakfast today. It was then when I suddenly heard a faint thumping sound, followed by a groan of pain. Impossible! There's shouldn't be a person alive in the vicinity, all of them should have gathered and killed in this room of the occult. I glared at one of my spiderlings, to which it signalled to me its mistake for not patrolling the area with care. Fuelling with anger at the tip of my hands, I kicked my drone as far and hard as I could. Far till my long heels sent that tiny body into bottomless ravine. Not a light could see its sparkle appearance.

Imbeciles! I could not sit here idling while letting the final prey ran off scot-free. He or she might escaped and notify the rest of the villagers and by the time I could react, the forest of the Shadow Isles could be incinerated upon due to my negligence! I could not let them happened!

With my natural killer heels on the cold hard floor, I silently crept my way out of the room of the occult, to the hall of the theatres. Even though the corridor was pitch-black, my heightened senses allowed me to navigate my way through, in addition to detect any breathing or slight scraping sounds from the human. A sudden jolt electrified my brain as I stepped in the middle area. My spider senses were tingling. This prey must be extremely closed to me now. I continued to tip-toe a few more steps, until I could heard a sudden inhale of breath elicited from the mouth of an unknown, it could perhaps be the prey.

Faint moonlight basked itself in my direction, revealing the fallen human just ten steps away from me. A young human with middle length hair sprawling on the floor, wearing a simple t-shirt and a black track pants. Perhaps I was too close for comfort as I stepped too forward to my prey, an ear-splitting scream engulfed the silent room out of the blue. The sudden scream would have spook me a little, but still paled in comparison with the prior tormenting sounds I have incurred from those victims.

Intriguing. I could tell the prey was a female, and a pretty young one. Ignoring her pleas to continue keeping our distances, I went on and move forward until we were just a feet length away. Looming my face over hers, I decided to take good look of her face. Not before my eyes almost popped out of their sockets as I stared at what I would consider a refine treasure: A face of a young girl that captivated my eyes, along with her guileless expression that had melted my heart.

However, an alluring beauty does not go well with a petrified expression at all. The poor girl had her eyes bulged in terror, her limbs shaking uncontrollably. Her face was white and pale, neatly aligned eyebrows now burrowed in complete fears. Her hoarse and hard breathing were loud clear, her mouth loosen in a loss of words. Overall she was completely shrivelled of colours, inching her body away from me till the hard wall deprived her escape.

I could tell she was going to let another scream and instinctively, I swopped down and covered her whole mouth with my hand. I was initially relieved that she had quietened down straight away, till I noticed that her whole face was now an indescribable level of fear now.. Gosh! I guessed I have spook her even more when her mouth was forcibly covered by my hand. My claws nearly touched her silky cheeks too! What have I done?!

I immediately released my hand from her face, attempting to reach out and stroked her cheeks, but she hurdled into a ball and covered her body. Mutterings of "don't touch me" escaped from the petite girl. I have to do something about it, or my prey would have scared to death even before I have any chance to talk to her.

Without hesitation, I pushed her on the floor and straddled on her waist. Her blue orbs nested on my finger as I reached out and silenced her lips, clearing her messy and sweaty bangs on her fore head.

"Chill, my girl. I meant you no harm…" I continued to stroke her wavy blonde hair, the trembling girl began to calm down. I noticed her cheeks imminently about redden, not before turning her away from my gaze albeit a drooling one. That was strange. Bizarre for me to be concerned with a life of a mere mortal. A part of my mind constantly chastised me not to hurt her in any forms. I did not know why. Perhaps I should keep her alive and kicking. For now.

I let her head rested on my laps, as I continued to shower her with strokes and touches, much like how a parent chided her child to sleep. I found myself unconsciously smiled, seeing her gaining back her composure made me relieved.

"A-are you okay now…?" I asked, bemused at myself for the speaking difficulty even with the easiest sort of question.

"Who are you? Where am I?" The girl croaked softly, her body seemed to resign her fate and stopped shaking, probably too tired from that earlier shock.

"You are here in the shrine of the Shadow Isles. You can call me Elise. What's your name?"

"Abby. The name's Abby. A-are you by any chance the priestess? The one who sent us the mysterious note on the back temple of the mountain."

"Yes. I presumed that you and your fellow mates are here to visit the shrine tonight, right?"

"Yep. By the way, where are they? When I woke up, they were immediately gone, and I was dead alone all by myself." Abby poured her eyes around the dark room, scanning for presumably the missing villagers.

"Oh erm, them. They have sought their blessings and any prayers they wished to make. They are now departing from the Island." I found myself rolling the lies off my tongue, hoping she would not inferred anything from my surprised face.

"What?! Why didn't they wait for me? Why didn't we board the ship together? Abby sat straight up, groaning as she rubbed her the back of her head in pain. "My head… I wondered why I have suddenly fainted out of conscious…"

I bite my lower lip, unknowingly to her. Of course I knew why she had a black out. In fact, all of the villagers got it as well. Earlier on, I have casted a mind bogging spell, conjuring a colourless and odourless air that would make one faint from breathing. After the humans piled up their bodies on the floor, I instructed my spiderlings to transport them to my room. The place where I revealed my true self and intention, and then slowly tormented and devoured those victims. It seemed that one of my minions carelessly left a human on the floor unchecked. Abby, the girl who is sitting beside right now.

"It's alright. They have left out an even bigger surprise for them. An event that would make their blessings and prayers answered more effective than the usual. What a waste for them to leave so early." Again, another lie came from my mouth spontaneously.

"Another event? When is it? Can I take part now?"

"No er… This event should be ready by few hours' time, I think. I need some time to set up proper procedure to ensure its' success."

Really, those blatant lies came one after another without stopping. Why did I spent so much trouble telling tales just to ease a girl's suspicion, where most of them have been annihilated straight away when they knew my secrets.

"I see…" The girl looked disappointed as she lowered her face to the floor. "Is there anything I can do now?"

"First of all, I need to heal your wounds now, to prevent infection." I replied, laying her injured legs on my laps as I closed my eyes and focused. A healing spell began to conjure in my mind, the magic leaving my finger tips and reached her scrapped kneecaps. The whole process was invisible to her sight, only the magic bearer could witness any spells she made or done by other fellow magicians.

"Ooh…. What a chilly feeling. What is going on with my legs?" Abby giggled as she felt tickling sensations all over her lower limbs. I gave a genuine smile as the teenager went into a child-like manner, fidgeting her body as she succumbed to the ticklish, side effect of my healing spell. The enchanting laughter somehow warmed my heart, soothing the hardness that was the only substance left in my soul. I could do this all day and watched her laughed, squirming her body under the sheer teasing.

I had no idea few minutes have silently passed when Abby began to jerk up and exclaimed off a sudden.

"Hey, my injuries are gone! What happened?"

"I have casted a healing spell onto your opened wounds. Your knees are as good as new." I accidentally slipped the words of my tongue, attempting to cover my mouth warningly but it was all too late."

"You what?" Abby widened her eyes in surprise, seeing the raw green coloured magic just left my fingertips and vanished into thin air, wasn't going to help me either.

"What did you do to me?! Y-you you, are a witch!" Abby cried out as she backed her body against the wall, confusion and terror were written on her forehead once again. "Stay away from me!"

"I…" I was left speechless. I should not have waste my time telling lies, when I could killed her in a heartbeat. No, that's was wrong. Keeping her alive was I originally planned to do, but I should have not initiated to aid to her injuries. No, that's wrong too. I should have just keep my fat mouth and come out with another brilliant excuse to cover up any blunders I had made so far. I should have…

I held my head down with hands covering my ears, groaning in pain as those thoughts continued to conflict and fight one another. My head was going to explode from all these mind whirring and plummeting. Deep down I knew I was hurt, but I wasn't sure where and how it got its way into my heart and tormented me. Unknowingly, tears began to flow down my cheeks as I couldn't help but sobbed in front of the human.

It seemed my soft cries had capture her attention, as she poked her head from the hiding. Her hands reached out to me with hesitation, words slowly emanated from her mouth.

"S-sorry. I should not have say mean stuffs like that. I was scared. I was so scared that I started to blurt out things that I do not mean."

At that moment I have realised what I have done. I have successfully shred tears in front of her, softening her defence and making her warmed up to me. Maybe I could do something to get her even closer to me.

I placed her hand onto my chest, letting her felt the heartbeats that my heart was producing now. "Yes, I have magic. And yes I maybe a sort of a witch to you. But I still looked like any other humans from afar. Look, my body is tangible. I can be physically touched by you."

I could sense Abby's feverish cheeks rising upon the stroking of her cheeks by my hand. Blushes began to form both side of our faces, as we continued to gaze at each other seemingly for eternity. Surprisingly, her hand did not left my chest but instead, rubbing circles as which I presumed, to comfort me.

"Does it still hurt?" Abby looked at with me with her puppy eyes, her face looking worried and concerned.

My pain and anger immediately subsided just by one look into her eyes, the expression that drew me in time and time again. I grabbed her hand tighter and made her touched my breasts. For once, I had no idea what I was doing with myself.

"It does, but as long as you don't reject me. Perhaps, perhaps…" I trailed my words away, a grin etching on my face as I witnessed the girl in front of me beaming with her smile. My heart swelled upon the warm gaze of hers, the rosy cheeks and alluring smile were enough to make my heart palpitate in excitement.

I slowly inched my face towards hers, feeling her breathing tightened and hardened. I stole her lips, placing my tongue to feel the softness and wetness in her oral cavern. Interestingly, she did not denied my invasion. I shoved it in and feel the fluids in her mouth flowing, her tongue pulling mine in and intertwined together. When I was about to leave my mouth away from hers, she held my head with her hand and continued to lock our lips together. Saliva began to spill from our never ending kisses, our hands found themselves in each other chests, rubbing and fondling the assets that were still annoying covered by our outfits.

We both stood up and resumed our kissing. I pushed her against the wall and trapped her, making sure she couldn't escape from my clutches. With my lustful hunger unable to be quenched, I quickly stripped off her T-shirt, exposing her black bra to my feasting eyes. I dived onto her breasts and inhale the aroma that the pair of treasures possessed, the smell of buttery pastries that made my tongue licking in anticipation. I could hear her moaned, the sound ever gearing and had me motivated to try out more. I move upward and found my way back to our kissing, her eyebrows scrunching as she silently pleaded me to fulfil her urges.

I could already depict her as an ideal submissive slave to me. As I continued to think about it, a sly grin plastered on my face as a crafty yet exciting plan began to craft out from my brain.

"I have an idea to make our 'little engagement' more enticing." I winked at her lusciously, allowing her moans and blushes to grow in proportions.

"And what's that going to be?" Abby eyed me a curious look, her puckered lips already indicated her forwardness to my element of surprise.

I placed her hands in the air, shooting out webs that plastered all four of her limbs against the wall, rendering her trapped. I spread her legs far and wide, pulling down her pants ever so slightly. Her pink panties already soaked from pleasure, with some already trickled down her thighs.

"Let the fun begin." I smiled deviously, planting my lips onto her crotch.

For the next ten minutes, I swore I could hear nothing except the kinky moans and the slurping of my tongue on her juicy womanhood.


	3. Chapter 3

OC's POV

Urmpgh… I moaned. The euphoric sensation I received as I felt my skin tingling from those trail of kisses. They landed on my neck, slowly nipping and chiselling the stoic front that I had put on for years. I could feel my collarbone being bitten upon, licked and then smooched. Those kisses were like engulfed with flames, those that were so passionate and luscious, able to penetrate any armour a target equipped herself onto. My defence mechanism even further worn down as the foreign hands made it to my bra-covered breasts, squeezing and massaging till I squeaked like a helpless mouse. With razor speed, she tore away my bra and grabbed a handful of my breasts, sucking and milking as if my assets belonged to hers.

For years I have kept a low profile, wearing tattered but fully covered clothes and earning my keep from doing odd jobs. Never once I had never taken a huge concern on my appearance, being apathetic of my body shape and any other sorts of facial features through my adolescence. But till this moment, I blushed. I blushed at the woman, no, a reverent of sort, lowering herself so that she could take a closer inspect on my body contours. Her fingers were as nimble as a tree squirrel, the tips dancing and skipping through my tummy. I attempted to move and pushed her on the floor, where I could straddled her waist on and take a higher advantage in our "battles", but the webs she spun has locked my limbs in places. All of these so that she could make me squirm in annoyance, while experiencing pure ecstasy as my pussy was going to be eaten upon. For some reasons, I loved the way she tied me to the wall. I loved the way she left the trail of hickeys all over my neck and chest. And I absolutely loved the way she gazed at me as she lowered her body to my waist, rubbing my crotch and watching me moaned in her grasp.

With erratic breathing, I arched my back towards her face, signalling her to stop tickling me and get on to the next "assignment." Elise smiled as she witnessed how submissive I was, but nevertheless, she nodded her head.

Seconds of pants-removing felt like eternal torture, as the beauty in front of me dragged my track pants as slow as a snail. Her dexterous fingers earlier were unlike these, they were much faster when it comes to disrobe my top and invaded my boobs. I whimpered at her slow actions, thrusting my waist at her to signify my impatience.

"My kitty in front of me is impatient. What outrageous pet I have received, hmm…" Elise giggled, finally removing the load from my ankles. In front of her was a panties soaked with excitement, fuelling all the rambunctious and kinky thoughts arose from my mind. She dived into my panties head-first, making me moan out loud in surprise.

"So wet… Makes me exhilarated just by seeing how drenched your underwear is." My crotch was already stuffed by her mouth, her tongue poking through the wetness that my wall of pleasure has conjured.

"Elise…Please removed them. I couldn't stand it anymore, eat my pussy!" I cried those obscene words, my legs rubbing one another as the excitement started to trickle down my thighs. Those sights seemed to excite Elise, as she began to zoom in and licked her lips in anticipation. I was going to hang my head in shame, those words should not leave my mouth at all. But at this point of time, my hunger for Elise to touch me, to shower me with all those sexual antics she can think of. I couldn't stand any longer. I got to make love with her now!

"Elise? That's not the right way to address me. What's the magic word, Abby?" The priestess grinned with luscious smile, her fingers already pulling off the part of fabric I wore, exposing my womanhood to her gleaming eyes.

"What? What magic word… Mm!" I yelped as Elise feasted on my legs. She thoroughly licked my inner thighs in and out, everywhere except the hole in the middle, burning with passion and desire. I gritted my teeth in chagrin, bucking my hips wildly so that her tongue may "accidentally" fell into my swollen lips and ease my flaming twat.

"Call me mistress. You are my sex slave, for now."

"Mistress."

"I can't hear you."

"Mistress! Please suck my pussy, I beg you!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, earning a round of giggles from the priestess.

"That's the way, girl." Elise smiled to me once again, ducking her head into my crotch and pulling away the final piece of cloth I had equip.

I yelped as she spanked my pussy with her hand. The mixture of pain and sexual desire to capitulate spread through every fibre of my skin. It was painful but gratifying at the same time, more pool of excitement leaked out as I savoured the spanking she gave me. Spreading my legs wide, I allowed her to slap my cunt as hard as she wanted. The only sounds that were detected in the room were the moans and the slapping sounds of my pussy.

"Oh my, what a slut you are. Fancy squirting more of your juices the moment I spanked your pussy. You must have gotten used by now, right?"

"I-I am not…" Upon seeing the bluish orbs directing on my face, I hesitated before giving a direct answer. Sure it was painful, but I could feel my climax approaching if Elise continued to wham and perhaps, lick my pussy after that. I had completely capitulated to her sexual demands. "Yes I am! Please mistress, violate me!"

I could feel her tongue piercing through the weaken defence of my swollen lips. The twisting and turning them inside of me, stretching me... My yelps and whimpers mixed with the sound of her tongue licking my walls, lapping up every drop of my liquid flowing through. And then she gave my clit a lick, a sensation that I could no longer endured. A loud animalistic moan elicited from my mouth, as she began to slurp out loud on my southern lips. After certain seconds, a grunt emerged from Elise which caused me to bent forward and find out what made my beloved mistress annoyed.

"Urgh… No more juices…" Elise frown, tapping and rubbing my lips in circles, eliciting soft moans from me.

"Sorry mistress… Mm… I can't ejaculate that much…" I replied softly, already exhausted the burn-out of my pussy.

"Is that so?" Elise arched her eyebrows, spreading my swollen lips even wider and gazing through my embarrassed hole. "Maybe your womanhood has not experience its full potential at all. I have an idea!"

Without waiting for me to ask any questions, she plunged a quick finger into my love hole. I instantly yelped at the euphoric shock, my heart thumping hard as to see what she was going to do next. Elise closed her eyes and held a hand near my entrance, commanding a spell that I did not understood. Moments later, I could feel my nipples aroused and pussy lips bulging. A slight touch from her hand was enough to send me wailing helplessly, riding off the extreme ecstasy through her light touches

"What's that mistress? I could feel my nipples burning and my pussy engorged with more blood."

"It's a love making spell. Makes your nerves in your vagina sensitive, so sensitive that a slight touch could squirt ample of excitement from the target." Elise gave a cunning grin, earning one loud moan from me as she gave my pussy a smooch.

Love juices began to trickle profusely down my leaking faucet. My womanhood was constantly ejected by her dexterous fingers, and all I could do was bucked my hips so that her digits could enter deeper. Whimpering for her not to stop, I begged her to grab my nipples and stimulated the submits. The pulling and twisting of my nipples caused me to moan from the additional pleasure. As a jolt of euphoric sensation shoot through me, I looked down just in time to see her head and her hands settled between my legs. It seemed that she was going to exhibit her ultimate skill.

Her tongue and fingers fanned out, getting ready to mess my clit up. They were like the perfect combination I have ever seen. Tongue flicking the clit, while the fingers pumping my walls of pleasure relentlessly. One flick of her tongue, followed by plunging digits. And then the set repeats again. As time continued to flow, so did her speed of her licking and fingering.

Mysteriously, the webs that bind my hands began to weaken. And soon, it was loose enough that my upper body was left hanging in suspension, my breasts jutting out to the sex-crazed spider. Occasionally she would grabbed one of them gave it a lick, but mostly she would settle down and focused to make me cum hard. Although, I felt these were parts of her original plan to begin with.

Ecstatic pleasure began to drown my sanity and innocence, my lavished moans loud and clear for her to hear. Arching my back and grinding my pussy into Elise's face, I allowed her to work her tongue on my entire pussy lips, her fingers poking near depths into my womb. Every flick of her tongue, every penetration from her fingers, sending lewd messages in into my brain times and times again; I had never felt dirtier and excited. I closed my eyes and bit my lips as I could feel the incoming arrival of my heightened climax.

"Are you going to cum yet, my slave?" Elise held up her head and asked seductively, letting me see her lips glistened of my excitement.

"Y-yes… P-please mistress, fuck me hard!" I blurted out without giving much thoughts, much to the chuckling from the priestess.

Satisfied to see my body completely heated up from the foreplay, Elise moved her tongue up to my clit and began rotating it in swift circular motions. Pertinacious as she was, she began to insert in three fingers still my hole was full, diligently pumping in and out all till I went dizzy from all the boundless pleasures. Feeling my walls of ecstasy begin to tighten her fingers, I shoved my cunt into her full face, gushing out clear liquids onto the whole mouth. The skilful and experienced spider lady seized the opportunity and lapped all my juices. I was about to cool myself down when the occasional licking on my drenched sides caused me to release yet another wave of orgasm again. Yelping helplessly, I braved the storm and allowed the "sea crashed into the poor port", sending Elise tumbled the floor with her body doused by my ejaculation.

With a new spell conjured from the priestess, I could feel the webs disappear and once again, freed from the binds. The recoil caused me to tumble on Elise's body, fortunately. Her body soft and comfortable, her breasts even luscious and supple. Filled with intense happiness, I laid on her chests as began catching up with my breath, till she gave me any further instructions.

* * *

Elise's POV

"How do you feel, Abby? Do you like it?" I asked, pulling her closed to me so that I could kissed her, effectively allowing her to taste her own cum. It was definitely sweet, and so addictive that I couldn't help but inserting into her pussy again and then licked off the excitement.

"Y-yes mistress…" The young panted, her body apparently still quivering from the strong intensity of her orgasm.

"Oh! It's about time we should carry out with the ritual and then accompanying back to your village." I exclaimed as my eyes opened wide upon looking at the watch held on Abby's hand. Surprisingly to me, she opposed.

"No! I do not want to do the prayers and go home yet!" My slave replied, pulling me back to her warm embrace.

"Why? Aren't you here to pray and seek blessings from the spider god?" I was genuinely dumbfounded by her answer, as the girl planted her face on my breasts and sulked.

"I-I just want to return you the favour you did for me… Can you grant me that wish, mistress?"

Upon hearing her request, I began to feel a warm sensation swelling up in my heart. Like those where I have devoured my cooked victims, except this time it was a young maiden that attracted my attention. The sight of her scintillated eyes gazing at me made my face flushed a little, my heart thumping madly around a human girl. For the first time I stammered, stammering from my confused thoughts.

"I-I… Well, what shall we do then?"

"It's not hard to guess, mistress." Abby crawled and straddled on my waist, covering my body from mixture of her sweat and excitement. She leaned forward and gave me a brief kiss, to which I reciprocated by locking her lips with mine firmly. I quickly chucked my outfit and tossed them to the floor, exposing my pale skin to the naked girl riding on my hips.

"Let's see… Abby, I command you to make your mistress climaxed from your pleasuring."

"Your words are my command." Abby chuckled, which induced me to share my laughter with her. Rounding up our giggles, I allowed the petite girl to lay on top of my body while she kissed my nape and sucked my breasts. The rubbing of our breasts, the tribbing of our throbbing pussies, sent us groaning in animalistic desires as our bodies began to fuel up with passionate flames once again.

For countless of years, no mere mortals allowed me to experience such wild emotions.

"Yes, yes Abby. Feels so good, keep it up…."

However, the very first moment I met her I knew she was somewhat special. But I didn't knew fast-forward in time, we would be bedding each other on my secret room, deep in the jungle of the Shadow Isles.

"Mm… Abby, your licking is making me raunchy and so aroused of thoughts. Lower honey… Lower…"

Nevertheless, I decided to let her stay with me. To excite me. To pleasure me. All of these, for now…

* * *

"So that's about it? What about the girl you induced her into your bed? Where is she? The bluish-skinned woman grunted as she placed her leg onto an unoccupied seat in a boorish manner. She wore nothing but her set of matching lingerie. The additional thing that further intrigued passer-by were the spikes and chains dangling on her brassiere and leg straps. Her shoes were killing heels that could seemingly strike through a person's chest in one stab. Her hair was bundled up in a frenzied and combed-up manner, defying gravity by her unseen magic. Altogether, an uncommon side indeed.

The festival music began to blast in the old drinking bar, merry-making patrons shouting for more beers and playing of darts. In the far corner seated the two women who held their heads close together, whispering such softly that even nearby customers could not hear them. And of course, nobody would have any reason to eavesdrop them, since they were two beautiful, but odd looking people. One that dressed with only lingerie but equipped with spikes, the other has eight spider legs growing at the back of her body.

"You meant Abby? Well…" Elise paused as she recollected her thoughts, a broad smile and blushes began to form on her face. "Well, my bed is cold from time to time. Got to have someone to warm it up!"

"So you are telling me you still imprison her deep in the isles?" The woman, better known as the Widow Maker, drowning the last bit of the cheap ale before placing on the table with a loud thump. "What if she noticed the ghastly presence of supernatural and dark magic deep in the Shadow Isles, our clan might be discovered.

Elise took her beer and took a small sip, apparently enjoying her friend's face of sheer annoyance. She then crossed her long legs enticingly, showing every bit of her skin to the gleaming eyes of the bluish woman.

"Seducing me is not going to work this time." The Widow Maker folded her hands and shook her head, occasionally staring back those luscious thighs while escaping the Spider Queen's gaze at the same time.

"Aww… chill, Evelynn. You are not going to get "friends" if you are making such pouty faces all the time." Elise chuckled, now rubbing her friend's lower legs. "And do not worry about me, I will do what I think is right, if my girl found out secrets that should not be revealed."

"Y-you better mean what you say…Mm…" Evelynn couldn't finish her sentence, not without leaving a short moan elicited from her mouth. She tried to cover her mouth, but it always too late as the enchanting spider queen began to giggle continuously.

"Anyway, I am going home now." The flushed Widow Maker placed her hands on the table and stood up hastily. As she was about to make through the door, Elise told her something. Something that provoked her and made her fumed. Something that caused Evelynn to walk back and issued her friend a challenge.

"At any rate, you probably will not end up with anybody who submits to any of your commands and disposal. While I have a girl who is constantly waiting for me to come back so that we can have our wet our beds and hide underneath the blankets together, every night." Elise closed her eyes and triumphantly said, not noticing the piercing glare emitted from her friend.

"Fine." Evelynn placed her head so close to Elise's till they were two inches apart. "I am going to issue a challenge. If I managed to find anybody who is willing to submit to my desires in a week, doing any sort of sexual acts I could think of, I win. And then you will have to carry out whatever I want you to."

"Sure, what if I win?"

"Then the same goes to you."

"Alright, I am confident that you will lose, my friend."

"We shall see…" Evelynn let out a grunt of indignation before opening the wooden and walked off.

Unknowing to Evelynn, Elise spread her legs wide, her hand began to slip into her pants and rubbed the soaking panties that was staining the sofa she was sitting the whole time.

"Evelynn, I wished you would lose. Hmm…Then we can have some fun together…"


End file.
